I Care
by RosesWilt
Summary: He thought she did this because she didn't care. He saw how she reacted towards the trillions of deaths in the Tournament of Power. He was sure she didn't care about him and Agu. He had no idea how wrong he was. Now that he's learned something quite shocking, he goes about it the wrong way. In the end, nothing will ever be the same. [Geene x Martinne] [Language Warning]
1. The Confession

**Written for a friend.**

 **Enjoy, everyone.**

* * *

Nightfall, or regular times in Universe 12, came upon the trio, as the Supreme Kai Agu prepared for his nightly slumber. Geene had planned an overnight training session with Martinne, so he wasn't heading to bed anytime soon. As anyone would know, Martinne never sleeps.

It wasn't until later on that the duo met in the hilly areas of Geene's planet, the aforementioned latter wearing the pants of a jumpsuit. Martinne was not surprised.

"I'm quite glad you called this midnight session." Martinne began. "It was time you became more serious about increasing your power."

"Was I not serious enough before?" Geene questioned.

"Try unleashing Ultra Instinct and get back to me." Martinne deadpanned. Geene gave her a look of disgust before getting into his position. Distancing herself from the hakaishin, she simply gestured at him to attack.

The next few minutes went as always, Geene managing to land a few punches on Martinne's arms, with him missing the rest. This went on for sometime until Geene somehow punched himself in the face.

"How the hell-?"

"You're moving faster than you can keep up. In order to achieve this power, you must learn to adapt your body into moving on its own without having the need to think. You do want to achieve this power, don't you?"

He looked at her with slight irritation. "I do, but you know this isn't simple. It's not just something I can achieve overnight."

"I'm aware." She gave him a piercing glare. "But I never said this would be easy." She started to spin her staff around. "500,000 years of this training, and you've made less than impressive progress. How have you let yourself become surpassed by a mortal?"

Geene glared down, that shadow forming over his eyes. He knew she was right, and he hated to admit that, but he refused to accept what she said.

Surpassed by a mortal.

The second highest mortal rate carrier. Surpassed by a mortal. From the universe with the most hated god. Of all the fucking universes.

"I don't know," He spoke somewhat softly. "but what I do know is that you don't have to be an ass about it."

She narrowed her eyes. "Excuse me?"

He walked closer to her, with him revealing anger in his eyes. "You have no clue how hard it is to reach power even close to your base state. You have no idea how hard it is to train myself and keep this universe on its base. You, especially, have no fucking idea how much pressure Agu and I are under, striving to be our absolute best and doing our job, while you just stand there, smiling to your father and being that perfectionist persona you put on for him and everyone else." He stopped before the angel, who was entirely shocked at his sudden anger. "You don't get any of this. You have it easier than us all. Yet you stand there and remind me of the one thing that's making me feel weaker."

It was Martinne's turn to be angry. "You think you have it bad? You think I put on that smile for my father as a bragging right? Do you not get how much weight my siblings and I have on our universes? I have to push you this far. To keep this universe's mortal rating high. To keep you and Agu out of hot water. You realize you've only gotten this far because of me, right? Without me, we could have been one of the eight universes participating in that tournament!"

"Like you would give half a damn! I know you smiled at Sidra and Rumooshi losing their lives! I know you took pride in watching that!" He moved closer to her face, close enough to touch her nose. "And I know now, that if that were Agu and me, that you wouldn't give a shit."

Martinne grew angrier every moment he was in her face. "Oh, I just don't give a shit, huh? Because I didn't give a shit when those other low level universes lost?"

"Stop pretending that you suddenly care just because I called you out for it!"

"Stop acting like you know who and what I care about!"

"Stop acting like you're better than us!"

"Stop acting like I don't care about you!"

"You don't!" He got closer.

"I do!" She did as well.

"YOU. DON'T."

"I DO. I FUCKING LOVE YOU."

He backed away. His facial features softened as well. He looked at the anger and small bits of tears in her eyes. He was...actually stumped. He didn't know what to say.

She wiped her eyes quickly, and regained her composure. "You never heard that." She turned her back to him and tightened her grip. "Let's just keep training."

He gave her a look that ran along the lines of Are you kidding me?. "You say that, and then expect me to be focused?"

"Why wouldn't you?" She looked down a bit. "You don't think I care, and you'd probably just forget what I said."

"H-How do you expect me to just forget that?" He walked a bit closer.

"I-I don't know." She refused to turn around. Just what the hell was she doing? She has a small altercation and lets her weakness show? And not only that, but even reveal her greatest secret? Just what on Earth has gotten into her? "Just...just go to bed. We'll do this some other time."

"Martinne…"

"Just go." He ignored her and walked closer.

"Martinne."

"I said go." Closer.

"Martinne!"

She turned around. "WHAT?!" Got her. Right where he wanted her. Doing the absolute unthinkable.

If she had a heart, it would be stopping right now. If she had a soul, it would have left her body. If she could even move, she would have been gone.

But none of that was happening. No, none of that was happening at all. She wasn't being left alone tonight like she expected. No. Instead, she was held in a tight embrace. An embrace tight and surprising enough to make her drop her staff onto the grass, to make her lose her ability to stand, to make her lose her train of thought. It was one of those "forget everything you thought you know" situations.

She suddenly felt warmer. Like all of the anger and fear she felt in her moments earlier suddenly left her body. It was almost as if he took that away from her. But the one thing he couldn't take from her, however, was the regret and embarrassment of admitting something she wasn't ready to share.

"I'm sorry...that I made you share that." He started softly. "I had no idea…"

"It's not your fault. I let my urge to get you stronger come between us. You actually are convinced that I don't care."

"No, Martinne..." He felt something wet on his chest. He looked down and saw that she had been teary eyed again.

"I'm sorry, Geene..." She looked up at him, feeling a tear roll down her cheek. "I feel so weak and stupid right now..."

Geene was officially at a loss for words. He had never seen her like this before. It shocked him. He had no idea what to say. There was one thing or two that he wanted to do, but he had no idea if it would make anything better. Looking down at the crying angel before him, he felt as if those would earn him a praise or a slap in the face, but he couldn't think of anything else. He tightened his embrace around her while thinking, which caused her to gasp a bit.

The first thought in his head was to tell her he loved her too. But was that really the best option? He wasn't even how he should react, let alone how he should be feeling. Saying without meaning would just make things worse.

His second and craziest thought was to kiss her. Would that even help anything? It was just make her believe that he returned her feelings. Still not sure how he feels, so that obviously isn't an option either. What choice could he possibly have?

Perhaps he could talk her into feeling better. That never hurt anyone.

"Hey..." He spoke softly, lifting her chin. "You're not stupid or weak. Don't say such things about yourself."

He wiped her tears away. The angel, fighting the urge to keep holding onto her student (if she could even call him that at this point), kept submitting to his soft, comforting voice. Pressed against his toned chest. Holding on to his firm shoulders. Near his lips. Those fang bearing lips.

No, what the hell was she doing?! What the hell is she thinking?! Too close! Too close to his lips! That's a danger zone!

It was like Geene was reading her mind, because he felt himself move subconsciously closer. Martinne moved in as well, and it was impossible to resist at this point. She gave away her weakness, and it was going to consume her entirely. They were going to kiss. They were about to share their first kiss.

And the pair nearly did, until...

 _FLK! FLK! FLK!_

The sound of Martinne's staff going off was enough to scare the both of them to death.

She walked over and picked up her staff from the ground, all while recovering from the mini shock she and Geene just received. As she answered the call, a familiar voice came through.

"Martinne, are you there? Can you hear me?"

"Yes, Grand Priest, I am here. I can hear you loud and clear."

"Can you join me with your Hakaishin and your Lord of Lords tomorrow? We have something we'd like to share with your universe."

"Of course, father..." Behind her was Geene, trying to process what almost was.

"Thank you. I shall see you then." And the call was over.

She turned back to him and cleared her throat. "Well, I, um, I assume you heard that."

"I did." He replied softly, looking down. She couldn't help but do the same. Neither of them were sure if they wanted to try again or just rest. But Martinne made the first move and hugged him.

"Thank you...for cheering me up."

Geene was confused. He hardly did much to do so, but rather than questioned it, he gave her a warm hug followed by a soft "you're welcome". He was sliding his hands from around her waist and prepared to leave, but he felt that her hands wouldn't allow that to happen. She gave him a look that read along the lines of _Not so fast_ , and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. She released his arms and flew away, calling out "Goodnight, Geene~" in the most sing-song voice possible.

* * *

Super stunned. That's how Martinne left Geene. That's how the Hakaishin went to sleep. That's how he greeted Agu the next morning. And that's what led to Agu questioning Martinne an hour before their scheduled meeting.

* * *

The angel in question was sitting in the grassy fields, watching the stars and clouds. After a few minutes, she had been approached by Agu.

"Sorry to disturb you," He began, sitting next to her. "Martinne, but I have a question to ask you."

She turned her head. "What is it?"

"Why is Geene acting so weird?"

She smiled and looked back at the sky. "Well, remember last night when we were supposed to be training?"

"Yeaaaaah?" He looked on curiousity.

"Well..."

* * *

 **And done. For now. I may do a chapter 2.**

 **Enjoy, my friend, and enjoy to everyone else who stops by to read.**

 _ **"The irony of an inexperienced writer trying to accomplish success has never dawned upon me."**_

 _ **\- RosesWilt**_


	2. A Kings' Gathering

**Second Chapter. I appreciate all of the feedback left. I'm really glad that you all are enjoying it.**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The afternoon hours of Universe 12 were pretty quiet due to the absence of its deities. The trio had been summoned, alongside the other 11 universes, for a brief meeting to discuss the very random raise in mortal level - no thanks to Goku - and to congratulate everyone for maintaining it. However, 1, 5, 8, and 12 were still acknowledged for their high rate amongst the universes as of the current time, and the deities were even rewarded candy apiece. Iwne and others were pretty amused. Arack secretly planned on declining the piece and giving his to Ogma, who ate at his like a child. Liquiir was a bit shocked, seeing as he normally didn't eat sweets and it was seldom a time where the king would give him candy. He wasn't complaining, though. Geene enjoyed the sweets. He loved being awarded with the King's Candy, because it tasted good and it was a rare occurrence.

Following the meeting's dismissal, Geene stood, arms crossed, as he watched as Martinne chatted with her sisters, often being caught staring by one of them glancing in his direction. Hoping to steer this elsewhere, he looked around for his life linked friend, who luckily was just beside him.

"So, uh…" He started in the quietest voice possible. "Martinne...told me what happened...how do you feel?"

Geene just stared ahead and shrugged. "I'm...still not sure."

"Are you still shocked?"

"Obviously," That was without a doubt. "But it was so unexpected...we went to screaming at each other to holding each other in a matter of...minutes."

"It's quite interesting...I never that…" He held up one finger for Geene, another for Martinne, and, much to Geene's utter embarrassment, he actually rubbed them together, as to imply something beyond kissing.

"W-What the hell is that supposed to signify?" The God asked, bearing an especially darkened blush on his gills.

"Oh nothing…" The supreme kai giggled. Geene looked away with a grumble, crossing his arms tighter.

"Oh, look on the bright side, Geene. You had your first ki-" Agu was suddenly interrupted by Geene's hand tightening around his mouth. "No one needs to know." He said in a low whisper.

"Oh please," Agu's muffled voice said, with Geene's hand being pulled down. "It's not like she hasn't already tell her sisters."

The duo looked over at the four girls, who were giggling away at whatever they could have been chatting about. Apparently, the subject had not been changed, because the girls - Cus and Marca, specifically - occasionally glanced in his direction and turned away with chuckling. This didn't exactly ease Geene's worries, but he really had no option but to bear it. He couldn't just barge over there.

Slouching on a nearby bay, he grumbled a bit as the Kai attempted to lifted his spirits.

But, little did he know, Geene was initially off about the true conversation.

* * *

Vados, Cus, Marcarita, and Martinne were originally talking about pranks they had pulled on their respective Gods, but Marcarita and Cus just so happened to have caught Martinne's glancing over at them.

"Someone's curious about our conversation, yes." Marcarita piped up.

"You noticed that, too?" Vados chimed in.

"He seems very flustered, yes." She noted and looked at Martinne, who had a slight blush on her cheeks. "You seem flustered as well, yes."

"I-I do not!" There was no point in denying it. Martinne could feel her cheeks burning.

"Just come out with it, sis." Cus chimed in.

Seeing as she had no other choice - and she would eventually turn red - she decided to spill.

"Well, you see…"

* * *

Agu had finally managed to get Geene to be calm. He suggested that he go and chat with the other Hakaishin, and he did. Geene went off to chat with Vermouth, Rumooshi, Iwne and Liquiir, the latter making his own glances at a certain female Hakaishin. Agu watched them with a smile, until he decided to glance at the girls, his smile quickly dropping.

He saw Martinne talking, red as a tomato, and her sisters having wide eyes and huge smiles. He already knew what they were talking about.

He wasn't sure if he should tell Geene or if he should keep quiet. He didn't want him to notice either, and he didn't want Geene to see his expression and worry. He quickly put on a smile and tried to act casual as possible. Unfortunately, Anat and Ea looked at his smile and were severely creeped out by this.

Thankfully, Geene didn't notice.

* * *

Martinne had just finished telling her sisters everything, and they all looked at her the same: Excited and Ready for Business. Though she was generally confused, she was busy trying to get her blush to go down.

"You should have asked him out!" Said Cus.

"You would have made a good couple, yes!" Marca added.

"You could have went deeper into the kiss." Vados suggested.

"No, no, and I don't know…" She said, answering Cus, Vados and Marcarita, respectively. "After that kiss, he's probably gonna try and keep his distance. Maybe I weirded him out…"

"Oh please. He couldn't even stop looking over here for more than five seconds." Vados deadpanned.

"Just ask him out already! The worst that could happen is that he'll say no! Besides, you two are totally made for each other! You both are strong, smart, passionate and caring!" Cus did have an interesting point. "Just go for it. From what you've told us before...he's perfect."

Martinne looked down, far too embarrassed and too nervous at the thought. She loved Geene, more than anything, but she was overcome with the fear of driving apart their potential relationship even more. She was already scared that she had did so with what happened.

"Martinne…"

She looked up at Vados. "Whenever you're ready to do it, just do it."

She nodded at those words, and Marca, Vados and Cus hugged Martinne lovingly, with Agu holding a genuinely warm smile in the distance.


	3. Things Will Never Be The Same

**Ello everyone!**

 **It's August, and in less than a month, I'll be back at school! But before then, I wanted to update this story once again. My sincerest apologies for the lack of updates, I've been busy with work. I hope you all have been doing well!**

 **I cannot say for sure how many more chapters there will be, but the ending is nowhere near close. For now, at least.**

 **Enjoy this chapter and be sure to follow/favorite, review, share, etc.!**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

A little while later, the trio returned home. Their eyes quickly adjusted to the dark scenery, which was particularly due to their Universe once again drowning in its eternal, watery darkness. They couldn't say that they didn't have a good time with the other Gods, Angels and Supreme Kais. The Omni-Kings' get-togethers - if one could call them that - were a rare feat. An _extremely rare_ feat. Sire would have to have been in an awfully good mood for that to just happen out of nowhere, but seeing as it turned out well for all of them, they saw no true reason to complain.

"Goodnight you two!" They heard Agu yell as he headed off to his sleeping quarters. Once they heard his door close, they knew that they were pretty much alone. However, instead of facing each other, they just stood side by side looking out into the sky. The wind and the small droplets of water floating aimlessly in it brushed against the two lightly as they stood there, rather awkwardly, not saying a word. It was so awkward, it was starting to feel uncomfortable. Deciding to break the ice, Geene cleared his throat and began to talk rather softly.

"Have fun?"

She nodded. She wasn't sure if he saw her nodding or not, but it was the best response she could give at the moment. Sadly for her, he didn't see her nod and he began to think he made it twice as awkward.

"I think I should go to bed-"

"No!" She shocked both him and herself with a quick move. Outburst. Turning to him. Grabbing his hand. Turning him towards her. No possible way that this would get any more or less awkward.

They both ended up at a loss for words. They couldn't move. They couldn't think. Well, Geene. Geene couldn't really think. He pulled her closer and held her tightly. He couldn't resist himself.

He never told the guys what happened. He never told them what they did the night before. He wasn't sure if he loved her back, he didn't know at all. But he just knew that ever since that night, things would never be the same. His feelings were mixed and confused and all over the place. He was acting out.

He did something oddly unthinkable. He kissed her, hard. Leaned her back a bit and kept his eyes shut the whole time to save him the pending embarrassment.

Martinne was frozen. She couldn't move, she couldn't kiss back, she couldn't push him away. She couldn't do anything.

All she could do was close her eyes, let it happen, and mentally prepare to deal with the burning sensation occurring on her face.

Once he realized she wasn't kissing back, he pulled away with a look that resembled a child who had lost their precious toy. He let her go rather slowly and just stood before her. He felt almost ashamed of what he did. She was an angel. She was in a higher class than him. Who gave him the right to pull such an action?

Her thoughts were opposing his. She was shocked, sure, but she secretly didn't want it to stop. Was it really a secret? Not really. She blurted out her only real secret the night before. What else was there to hide? Unfortunately, there was a lot that was still hidden. She shared her feelings, but she never fully knew how Geene felt.

Maybe this was a chance to find out.

However, she was so caught up in her thoughts, that she didn't notice that he bowed before her and muttered something along the lines of "I'm so sorry...".

"Geene..." She spoke softly, walking closer and cupping his cheeks. "You have nothing to be sorry for...I'm the one who should be sorry..."

"Why you?" He inquired. "You did nothing wrong..."

"I told you something that I wasn't ready to share, and it's only made things awkward between us! I mean," she looked down and gave a sigh. "part of me feels as if you don't return the feelings..."

"I don't." He blurted out bluntly.

Her heart shattered at those bitter words. Everything was starting to get hazy and confusing. He never returned them?! Then why did he do all of those things? Why was he behaving so strangely? Why didn't he tell her from the start? Why was nothing making sense?!

"You..." She removed her hands from his face and backed up a bit. "Y-You don't...?"

He covered his face with one hand and stuck one out to her. What did he just do..."No, no..." He waved it a bit. "I didn't mean to say that, I-"

But he did. It all made sense now.

"Well, what _did_ you mean to say, Geene?!" She snapped. "You've been acting so weird ever since I told you! You held me! You hugged me! You even let me _kiss you_..." She teared up at that. "And you kissed me just now! Are you doing this to mess with me?!" Her voice was raising and breaking as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

He uncovered his face, his eyes showing a mixture of fear, confusion, and sadness. He didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to do. Was this entire time out of instinct? Was it just to spare her feelings? He didn't even know if he _meant_ any of the things he did with her. To her, it seemed as if he was just going along to spare her feelings. Playing along as if it were a game. As if her genuine, undying feelings for him were nothing but a _game_. But unbeknownst to her, that wasn't the case. He just never got the time to sit down and think about it. And because of that, he went along with it. And because he did that, all Hell was about to break loose. And that was the _only_ thing he could think about...

"Martinne, just let me explain myself-"

"There's NOTHING for you to explain! Just admit it! You just lied to spare me!" She was starting to get hysterical, her eyes puffy and red, her cheeks swole, her hair getting a bit messy to the point where a strand hung freely before her eyes. She showed nothing but an expression of emotional pain and anger mixed into one. She couldn't think straight at this point.

"That's not even true!" He shouted back, doing his best to keep his calm and his tears at bay. "You're just overreacting!"

"Oh, sure! Make it seem like _I'm_ the one who's overreacting! Maybe I wouldn't be if you just told the damn truth!" She got closer to him and poked her finger on his chest. "Maybe next time a girl tells you that she likes you, you won't be so much of a cocky dumbass that you have to lie to spare her!"

Geene found it more and more difficult to keep his calm. The screaming, the yelling, the accusations, the assumptions. It's like she _wanted_ him to be angry. At this rate, she was dangerously close to getting what she wanted.

"I. Didn't. LIE!" At that last word, everything happened so fast. He lost his temper. He felt his arms and hands physically lift a weight off of his conscious. He heard said weight falling backward onto the ground, and hitting its head. He stood over that weight, furious. He was too angry to see what he had done.

Martinne was on the ground before him. He had shoved her, and she lost her balance and fell. Agu heard the entire thing and ran downstairs, pajamas and all. He was shocked at the scene.

"Geene, what in Heaven's name have you done?!" He cried as he rushed to Martinne's side. That was when Geene finally came back to his senses and his facial features were updated to shock and regret. He backed up a bit as Agu helped Martinne to her feet, her tears flowing freely with no sign of stopping. The confusion, the heartache, the misleading and interpretations, it was too much. She ran outside and flew away as fast as she could. Ignoring Agu's calls and Geene's apologies. Both were faint in seconds.

While Geene looked up with tears rolling down his cheeks, Agu looked at him in fury. "What did you do to her?!"

"..."

"Well?!" Agu demanded.

"I think I broke her heart..."

* * *

 **Lmao, you think, Geene?**

 **And talking about timing, huh? It's been like, what, two days? Jesus, Geene, what the fuck...**

 **So that was quite a shocker. I really felt myself drowning in the past while writing this. This wasn't based on any past experiences I've had, but while writing, it reminded me of a fight I had gotten into with an ex.**

 **I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Feel free to leave constructive criticism, comments, questions, etc! Until then, I hope the rest of your break/start of your school year is swell!**


	4. His Thoughts

**Welp, the last chapter got a bit intense. Now that Agu is gonna be involuntarily dragged into this, one can only imagine how he might try and solve this.**

 **But for these next three or four chapters, these three will have their thoughts and actions written in their point of view. And a warning for shorter chapters is in effect. They could be less than 1000.**

* * *

The light blue stars turned a slight orange as morning commenced. I sat in the very same spot I stood in when it all transpired, tears falling into the large puddle that grew to coat the sides of my pants.

What the hell did I do? Why did I do this? I knew, from when she accidentally confessed to me, that I had no idea if I returned the feelings. It's my fault that she admitted it in the first place. I was just so convinced that she didn't care about Agu or me. It's my fault she blurted it out.

I remember two thoughts that ran through my head.

The first was to tell her that I loved her back. That was idiotic for many reasons. Clearly, I _didn't_ love her back. I only liked her as much as a mentor. I wasn't even sure if we had a _friendship_.

The second was to kiss her. Something that I did just hours earlier. She didn't kiss back, not even slightly. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was that I was only making things worse. I cared about her...but, not like that. What was even worse...

...was that we almost kissed that night. But her dad called right at that moment. I don't know if it was a blessing in disguise or what. But she hugged me.

Then fucking kissed me.

Then had the damn audacity to fly away and bid me goodnight in such a voice that a group of schoolgirls would use to tease a fellow classmate.

I was so stunned and confused, that I _almost_ skipped the get-together. Almost. If the choice was mine, but it was a mandatory meeting, so obviously it wasn't.

You would think that being a God of Destruction, you could count on a Supreme Kai to be a shoulder to cry on, but Agu wasn't making it better by making jokes about it. Hell, he knew that I wasn't sure about how I felt or was supposed to feel, yet he's seemingly more pissed at me than Martinne is! I swear, that guy can be such a damn hypocrite sometimes...

To make matters somewhat worse, he almost blurted to everybody in attendance that I had my first kiss. I'm not really afraid to admit that I never kissed anyone before Martinne, but at the same time, I am. I don't want the others teasing me over something as childish as that.

At the time, she was talking to her sisters, and my anxiety left me believing that I was the topic of conversation. For god's sake, they kept glancing at me. That's a giveaway right there! Agu couldn't take my worrying, so he suggested that I went to go hold a normal conversation with the guys.

I remember us joking and laughing at how Liquiir's crush on Heles was obvious. The entire time we were chatting, he would constantly glance at her talking to Sour. He swore something was going on between them, and he looked as if he would throw a hissy fit, but honestly...better them than me.

But honestly, I couldn't get out of that place fast enough. On the ride home, I looked at Martinne and watched her for a bit as she guided us home. She seemed so calm. She seemed at peace. I guess whatever or whoever she and her sisters were conversating about left her in a good mood.

If only it had stayed that way.

But no, I had to go and fuck it all up. I had to kiss her, I just _had_ to fucking _kiss her_. Then I _blew_ it. I can't even call my actions an accident. I was just _blunt_. I wasn't subtle. I didn't try to talk to her. I didn't even let her down _easily_.

I was just blunt. I'm such an idiot.

Now because of what I did, she probably hates me...she'll probably have her father replace me, somehow spare Agu's life.

Sure, sure, anybody who heard this would call me "Mr. Mopy Pants" or something stupid. I can't exactly fault them for doing so.

This is another one of those big life lessons: Never mess with a girl's feelings.

Boy, oh boy, am I learning this the hard way. I'd be lucky if she were to ever forgive me.

Whether or not she does, I'm still going to be terrified of this entire ordeal's outcome. I'll have to hear it from two sets of beings I'm afraid of.

Her siblings.

And my _rulers_.

Oh god...I don't know which is worse. Hearing from her sisters and brothers or her father and the Omni-Kings...either way, I'll be erased. I just know it.

Her family would kill me physically and the Omni-Kings would kill me spiritually. The entire situation is just about killing me mentally...

No amount of apologizing would fix a thing. No amount of gifts or gestures or mind readings or _anything_ would do a thing.

What did I get myself in to...

* * *

 **I pray for Geene's future, 'cause ladies and gents, he might not have one if her family finds out. Hell, Agu would probably ignore their life link and kill him.**

 **Who knew one could f*ck up this badly...**

 **Well folks, about Martinu's chapter, I think I'll just stick with the third person stance since she's _definitely_ going to be with her sisters. It might just end up being a 2 parter or a chapter that's one of those "longer-than-usual" things.**

 **Until then, stay tuned for the next chapter! Can't specifically state a release dates since I'm writing and publishing by chance (if that makes sense)!**


	5. Her Tangled Thoughts

**Aaaaand I've returned!**

 **It's time I showed you all Martinne's thoughts. If you don't understand it well, feel free to skip to the end and read the author's note.**

* * *

I hate him! I fucking hate him!

He's nothing but an egotistical, good for nothing, lying scumbag! How could he fucking do this to me?!

It's _his_ fault I shared that information with him! It's his fault that he was being stubborn! It's his fault that he chose to believe that I didn't care!

I. FUCKING. CARE.

I LOVE HIM.

...

 _Love._

I _loved_ him.

 _I still do._

Now...I hate him.

I hate him for letting me kiss him.

I hate him for kissing me.

I hate him for lying to me.

I hate him for playing with my feelings.

I hate him.

I just hate him...

Or maybe I don't, I don't know...

I thought your first love was supposed to be special...

I can practically feel the burning of my cheeks as tears continued to roll down them.

I was placed between my older sisters. Cus was hugging me on one side, Vados was rubbing my back and hugging me from behind, and Marcarita was hugging me on the other side. Those three hugged me incredibly tight, but I didn't care. I needed the comfort.

My heart felt as if it would stop at any moment. My brain was going haywire. It kept rebooting and crashing. My lungs were worn out from my constant wheezing. My eyes burned from all of the cryings of my emotional torment. My mouth was dry from all of my saliva building up to escape. My entire face is a mess. My entire life is a mess.

To any of my brothers, I look like a hysterical hyena. They all think I'm a drama king, but thank god my sisters understand. Sometimes.

 _Hatred._

Every time Geene came to mind, all I could think of was how much I _hated_ him.

 _How could he do this to me?_

Vados knows I don't mean it, but my heart is too broken to think otherwise. Cliche, I know, but it's the closest to the truth that's been revealed in the last 36 hours or so...

Cus nominated to murder him. The oldest _would_ suggest something that rash.

Marcarita agreed to the murder, but she felt that it would be more effective if it not only happened slowly, but all members of our family were to participate.

13 of us, torturing Geene to death.

After what he's put me through...

 _I thought he loved me..._

I was _ecstatic_ at the idea. Vados wasn't on board with this just yet. While she was pissed at what Geene did, she figured that even low scumbags like _him_ deserved a chance to redeem themselves.

 _He does deserve a chance..._

I was too upset to even give a second opinion, but I knew I had to give it at some point. Otherwise, my family would have me ending up scoping out a new God of Destruction.

Besides, even if I wanted Geene dead - WHICH I DO, I don't want to lose Agu...

 _I don't want to lose Geene either..._

He actually tried to help me...he tried to help both of us. He didn't take either side. He was just... _there_. It wouldn't be fair for him to have to pay for Geene's actions. If only there was a way to remove life link and spare him.

Vados, as angry as she was, would naturally be the voice of reason. Ironic considering how her past actions nearly led to Beerus and Champa killing each other. When it came to us four, she was the first to seek rational solutions first. I suppose it's convenient. After all, Marcarita and Cus are always seeking to go straight into torture mode.

Then there's me.

Heartbroken, gullible and angry at the only person I ever loved. I'm such a mess now. I can't even keep my thoughts straight.

 _I need him with me..._

My sisters seem easier to deal with when it came to venting. They'd listen first, at the very least Vados would. I could only imagine how long it would take for all hell to break loose if my brothers were to find out.

Oh god, I really hope my brothers _never_ find out.

And my father...

 _Breaking..._

Okay, I take back EVERYTHING! I don't want Geene to die! My father and brothers wouldn't just kill Geene, they'd probably go so far as to have the Omni-Kings erase all of Universe 12!

They can't!

THEY CAN'T!

I-I can't lose him or Agu! I can't! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!

 _I'm breaking..._

"I CAN'T KEEP TELLING MYSELF I HATE HIM! I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! I HATE WHAT HE DID BUT I JUST CAN'T BRING MYSELF TO HATE _HIM_! I LOVE HIM TOO MUCH!" I screamed. I cried so hard that my words were soon muffled in my sisters' chests and arms. Everything was too confusing.

I _wanted_ to hate Geene for what he did. But I just couldn't. Everything was too overwhelming.

 _I've broken..._

I cried for so long, that I ended up falling asleep on Vados.

And with her, I stayed for the next couple weeks.

* * *

 **Not gonna lie, this chapter does seem a bit messy, but I wanted to really hit it hard with her tangled thoughts and mixed emotions. She's extremely heartbroken, and her sisters' hatred towards Geene and his actions are causing Martinne to believe she hates him when in reality, she still loves him dearly. She's overwhelming herself to the point where she's losing herself over the thought of her family taking him away.**

 **It's a lot to deal with.**

 **This chapter may or may not delve from past experiences of broken hearts on my end, but in her state, her thoughts would be all over the place.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I apologize if it was too messy to understand...**


	6. A Kai's Destructive Thoughts

**Hello everyone! I can't believe it's been an entire 250 days since I last updated this story! I'm so sorry about that but it's been incredibly busy with school and testing. It's just been a mess. But I'll do my best to give you this chapter that will focus on Agu's thoughts, but I cannot promise that it will be long. I cannot promise updates will be rolling in too soon either but I will do my best. I HAVE NOT forgotten about this story!**

 **And now, without further adieu, chapter 6!**

* * *

What do I do...?

What _did_ I do...?

I have no idea what to do...

I feel torn...caught right in the middle... what do I do?

On one hand, Geene's a lying bastard who should have talked to her. On the other, Martinne shouldn't have made assumptions on Geene's feelings.

Yet...

I encouraged him to do this...

 _Is it my fault?_

I pressured him to do this...I convinced him to reciprocate the feelings...

It's all my fault.

 _Martinne will never forgive you..._

Oh dear me...what have I done? I've basically been his wingman this entire time! My foolish misguiding has possibly lead to the destruction of us all! She'll go right to her father, I just know it! And once she does that...

 _You saw what happened at the Tournament of Power._

Oh god! NO!

I feel like my chest has closed in on me...my body feels so weak...

The weight of the guilt...the pressure of the consequences of my errors...

I don't know what to do...

I need to stop thinking about it. I need to take my mind off of it. Perhaps a relaxing activity can help.

 _Sleep._

* * *

 _You are dead._

 _She will never forgive you for what you've done._

 _You don't deserve to live._

* * *

NO!

GET OUT!

GET OUT OF MY HEAD!

GET OUT! GET _**OOOOUT!**_

I felt like my entire body was just glued to the ground. I felt like I was paralyzed. I felt like I had no consciousness whatsoever. I'm...I'm not sleeping! Why do I feel this way?! What is happening to me?!

Is this the end for me!? Is it finally time?! Has my death finally approached in a manner that I am forced to feel indefinite paralysis?! Is this what mortals call _Hell_?!

Help me! HELP ME PLEASE! I'M DROWNING IN MY OWN GUILT! I CAN FEEL THE WAVES CLOSING IN ON MY FORM! I CAN FEEL THE PRESSURE ON MY CHEST GETTING HARDER AND HARDER! I CAN'T MOVE OR SEE! PLEASE! I'M SORRY, MARTI! I'M SORRY GEENE! I'M SO SORRY! I NEVER SHOULD HAVE INTERFERED! PLEASE! PLEASE! FORGIVE ME! THE GUILT IS CONSUMING ME!

* * *

I sat awake for hours. Nothing but soft sobs leaving my mouth. Ignoring all calls made to me. Ignoring any physical signs of life, whether they directly interacted with me or not. Geene and Martinne aren't even interacting with each other, let alone me.

I can only hope things will get better. Calm down, Agu, it's not your fault. It's okay. You only tried to help. You're fine, you're good, you're okay, everything's okay, calm down, breathe, breathe, breathe, breathe,

* * *

Good grief, it's been 6 weeks! _6!_ And Martinne _still_ hasn't returned! I am aware of a superb mortal rate and our "excellent divine guidance", as Ogma once put it, but 6 weeks...really? Really, Martinipants?

Look, I did nothing! I am **INNOCENT** here! If Geene can't man up and make his own decisions and if Martinne wants to cry all day because she let herself get played, big deal! I refuse to let myself feel like the victim here!

I.

did.

nothing.

 ** _WRONG_**.

Besides, I'm no mind reader! How was I supposed to know?! I can't read their minds! Whatever! I'm not going to stress myself out! I refuse to! I tried to help _based off of what I knew_ , and everything I knew...

...was from both of them.

So there. I have officially declared this to not be my fault! I refuse to let dark thoughts cloud my mind for 6. _MORE. WEEKS_! I JUST TRIED TO HELP!

I HARDLY SWEAR, BUT I CROSS THAT LINE! F-F-FUCK THIS!

* * *

It's been 6 weeks more. 12 weeks, total. I can't believe she still hasn't come back. Is she just...done? Is she just...not coming back? It's not like Martinne to just up and abandon her post and leave...then again, this has never happened before. I can't wait any longer. Geene is not even acknowledging her absence, and that is also worrisome.

I'm calling her. One way, or another, I'm going to get Martinne back...

...wherever she may be...

* * *

 **Oh...my god. Almost a year. Jesus Christ. I'm so sorry that it took so long, I've honestly been busy with school and personal life and I've been basically consumed. I'm so glad I got to finally finish and publish this chapter. I'm sure that you're all curious as to where Martinne is and what her sisters are doing to help her in this situation, and I assure you all that chapter 9 and maybe 10 will cover that. I'm hoping to finish this fanfic at 12 chapters, maybe 13, and give it a wholesome ending. I can't wait to give you guys the long awaited conclusion and build up.**

 **Until then, my Roses shall continue to Wilt.**


End file.
